


New Future

by Melancholy_Danny



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Endgame Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentioned Andi Mack, Mentioned Jonah Beck, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_Danny/pseuds/Melancholy_Danny
Summary: A scene between Cyrus and T.J after the bench scene.(Just a one shot, may become a full story if people want.)





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly midnight and Cyrus Goodman was sitting in Tj's bed. Why? Because when Tj asked him to stay, he couldn't say no to those eyes. He knew he may possibly get in trouble later, but right now he didn't care. They had held hands earlier, and he thought maybe they could talk a little bit more about it. 

"I liked holding your hand" Cyrus said to TJ. TJ looked up and gave him a nervous smile. It made Cyrus feel a bit better that he wasn't the only one. 

"I did too.. I've wanted to do It for so long" he admitted. Thinking back now, it was obvious their relationship was more than just friends for a while now. Neither of them ever acted on it though. Cyrus reached out and grabbed TJ's hand, making the first move this time. 

"TJ I.. I have liked you for a very long time. I just never looked into it.. " he said. "With my other crush.. I talked about it. I thought about it. I worried about it. With you, I didn't tell anyone. I never put thought into it. I just let it happen and it feels so much more.. Natural.. " 

"Other crush? So I'm not the first guy?" TJ asked. "Who was it?" He asked, teasing a bit in a way any friend would when the subject came up. 

Cyrus just blushed, biting his lip. "Jonah Beck. My first crush was Jonah, that's how I knew I was gay" he admitted. This just caused TJ to laugh. 

"Jonah Beck? I get he's attractive but.. He doesn't seem to have a good track record with relationships. Seems very oblivious"

"He is! He could be so.. Annoying sometimes. In all honesty.. I don't think I was meant for him. I think maybe my feelings for him were just to show me who I am" Cyrus said and smiled at TJ. "But my feelings for you mean so much more.. "

TJ stared at Cyrus for a moment. He moved closer and grabbed his chin gently. He looked down to his lips and then back to his eyes. "Can I?" He asked. Cyrus just nodded a yes. He was a bit nervous. He'd only kissed Iris before and he was pretty sure he sucked at it, but he wanted this.

TJ slowly pressed his lips to Cyrus, kissing him. Cyrus tensed up nervously but let himself relax. This felt natural. It felt different from Iris. He felt like their lips fit perfectly and he just felt a fire in his chest. He wrapped his arms around TJ's neck, holding on to him and tilting his head to kiss him better. 

TJ then moved his hands to Cyrus' waist and pulled him closer to him, just needing him close. This wasn't TJ's first kiss, but comparing it to the others, this was the only one that mattered. He slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the blush on Cyrus' cheeks and the way he was panting lightly from the kiss. 

Cyrus then suddenly moved into TJ's lap. He wrapped his legs around his waist and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes. TJ was not expecting the position change, but he welcomed it. He held Cyrus close and started to play with his hair. Cyrus moved his head and looked down at Tj, smiling shyly. 

This time, Cyrus initiated the kiss, closing his eyes and keeping his arms around TJ's neck. Tj kissed back, putting his arms on Cyrus' waist. He absent-mindedly squeezed his hips, pulling him close. The sudden movement caused Cyrus to gasp and he pulled away from the kiss, blushing dark. He hadn't meant to make that noise, but he couldn't hide it now. He felt stupid, as if he'd just gone too far. 

Tj could tell his mind was racing and gently cupped his cheeks. "Hey.. Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? That's a normal reaction. I didn't really.. Mean to do that, I was just lost I'm the kiss" he said, wanting to reassure Cyrus. 

"I liked it.. " Cyrus admitted quietly. He couldn't explain it, he liked the pressure. It made him feel secure, and it also was pleasing. Tj nodded and grabbed his hips against, Squeezing. Cyrus' breath hitched and he smiled, leaning into the touch. He slowly slid his hands under Tj's shirt, getting curious of what his skin felt like. He'd never seen Tj shirtless, but right now he wanted to. 

Tj bit on his lip and got the hint. He pulled his hands away, earning a whine from cyrus. He pulled his shirt off and laid it beside them, looking at Cyrus. Tj wasn't insecure about his body, but for some reason he felt slightly scared in front of Cyrus. He cared what the other male thought, but not what anyone else did. Cyrus stared at his chest, reaching and running his hands over it. 

"Basketball does you well.. " he whispered and looked at tj, smiling. He pulled back and decided to remove his own shirt, feeling it was only fair. This only caused Tj's eyes to widen. 

"Cyrus wait wait you don't have to!-" he said and stared at the males chest when the shirt was removed. He didn't wanna make cyrus feel pressured into removing his clothes. He just wanted him to be comfortable. He grabbed his hands and looked at him Sternly. "Cyrus, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You look amazing, but you don't have to do stuff like this. I don't mind being shirtless alone" he said. 

"I wanted to be" cyrus said. "I.. I didn't feel pressured. You've never made me feel pressured. I wanna feel closer to you.. " he leaned in and hugged Tj, shivering at the feeling of their chests touching. Tj hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back and smiling. "You're so weird.. " he mumbled, but not harshly. 

He turned his head and started to lightly kiss on Cyrus' neck, closing his eyes. Cyrus shivered at the touch and tilted his head to give Tj more room. It felt.. Good? Cyrus' neck was sensitive so he usually let no one touch it, but this was different, he wanted this. When Tj ran his lips over a certain spot, Cyrus gasped again and gripped Tj's shoulders. Tj caught on to this and kept kissing that one spot, taking a risk and deciding to nip at it with his teeth. 

This caused Cyrus to let out a different noise, not meaning to. He closed his eyes tightly. "Tj.. " he whispered. Tj stopped, thinking he'd upset cyrus, but he'd done the opposite. Cyrus let out a whine at the loss of contact and looked at Tj. "No.. More.. " he said and pouted. 

Tj just chuckled and went back to his neck, taking the skin into his mouth and sucking on his sweet spot. Cyrus basically melted at the touch, leaning against tj and letting out a moan. Tj pulled back when he was done and gently ran his thumb over the mark he had made. He cupped Cyrus' cheek and smiled at him. 

"You're really beautiful, Cyrus.. But uh, we shouldn't go any further" he said and sighed. "I like you and all but.. We have so much to discover before we explore this. And I want to have that with you.. " he stroked his cheek and kissed it. Cyrus nodded in agreement. He didn't mind Tj wanting to wait, he knew they probably should. 

Tj laid back and held cyrus against his chest as he pulled the blankets over them. "It's late.. You should just stay the night. If you want to, I mean" cyrus nodded. "I'd love to.. " he moved to lay beside Tj instead of on top of him, but he moved his head back to his chest, closing his eyes. 

A lot had happened today, but this was all worth it. He had a new boyfriend and a new understanding on things. He looked up at Tj before closing his eyes again and letting out a happy sigh. He soon fell asleep, thoughts of the future on his mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus faces self doubt about school, and him and TJ come to an agreement about their relationship.

Cyrus was sitting at the swings, sighing in thought. It was summer now and to be completely honest, he was bored. Andi went on a trip with Bowie and Bex, while Buffy was catching up with her mom. 

Cyrus didn't mind. He liked that his friends were enjoying themselves. He even encouraged it. But he couldn't help but feel forgotten. Even TJ had been busy, he hadn't seen him in two weeks. He wasn't even really replying to Cyrus' texts. He was new to relationships, so he didn't know if he slight pain he felt in his chest was valid or not for this situation. 

It made him feel... Used? Sure, he and TJ hadn't done anything besides kiss, and everything that happened that night. So what would TJ even use him for? He Shook his head and sighed, he felt stupid for even thinking that, but his mind was always racing. 

As he was stuck in thought, TJ had come up behind him and grabbed the swing Cyrus was on in order to still him. This caused the smaller male to jump and look behind him. He smiled and jumped off the swing, wrapping his arms around TJ tightly and sighing. He was still sad about being ignored, but the pounding in his heart overpowered that at the moment. 

He pulled back and soon his smile fell, being replaced by him crossing his arms expectantly. TJ didn't even have to ask, he knew what he did.

"Okay I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but.. Hear me out" cyrus raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm listening" he said, keeping the same look on his face. He tried not to give in, but TJ's eyes were tempting. 

"I may have.. Gotten grounded" TJ admitted "but, while I was, I was thinking of you" he said, trying to lighten the mood. 

Cyrus just stayed silent for a moment. "..TJ.. What did you do?" He asked. He didn't necessarily like when he got into trouble, but he wasn't innocent either. He thought back to when TJ stole the cart at school and he willing got on with him. He just hoped this wasn't anything worse. 

"I punched Reed" TJ said suddenly. This caused Cyrus to freeze. He hadn't heard that name in a while, and all it made him think about was the incident. He always got uncomfortable at the mention of his name. 

"I was at the library" TJ continued "and he showed up. He started just.. Saying things about me and you, and I kind of just snapped. My parents were glad I stood up for myself but.. What I did wasn't the right thing. Especially in a library where there were some kids.. " he said a bit quieter. 

Cyrus sighed and reached out, grabbing TJ's hand. "It wasn't the right thing to do. And I appreciate you defending me.. Defending us, but things can be handled differently.. " he said. "Next time, walk a way. If Reed can get a hold of his dad's gun.. I don't wanna think of what else he can do. I may be overreacting, but I feel like he's dangerous. And I don't want anything escalating too far" TJ nodded at his boyfriend's words and gave him a slight smile. 

TJ wrapped his arms around Cyrus' waist and held him for a moment. He had been slowly accepting more affection in public. He didn't wanna hide his relationship with Cyrus, but he wasn't comfortable jumping straight in either. He still caught himself wanting to pull away sometimes. Cyrus was patient with him, and he never took it to heart. He wanted TJ comfortable and that's all that mattered. Their relationship would be strained if one of them felt forced. 

Cyrus sat back down on the swing and looked at TJ. "I'm a little nervous for sophomore year.. " he admitted. "Im almost 16 and it's scary. I remember being 12 and not really having a care.. Though all that ended when Jonah came around" he said. "Then my life became a soap opera. And I was the damsel in distress. I dont think that ever ended"

TJ couldn't help but laugh at Cyrus' words, sitting in the swing beside him. "First off, you never fail to be a drama queen" he teased. "Second.. I'll be there. I'll hold your hand when you walk in" he offered. 

Cyrus wasn't nervous about school. He'd been in highschool for a year already and kind of understood it. He was nervous because last year, he was Cyrus Goodman, shy awkward kid who couldn't even identify his own feelings sometimes. Now, he was Cyrus Goodman, openly gay and boyfriend of the basketball captain. But he wasn't just worried about himself. He knew sports usually stereotyped men to be manly and heterosexual. He'd read stories before of people not taking it well when someone in a sport was gay, or in a same sex relationship. 

Cyrus didn't want TJ being bullied, or even made an outcast by his own team-mates. He'd never forgive himself. He'd brought this up to TJ before but he always shrugged it off. Cyrus never stopped worrying though, I mean, come on, he's Cyrus. 

"I'm glad I'll have you there. And hey.. I'll be there for you too. I'm honestly still worried about you" he said. "I'm used to being the outcast. That's what I've always been. But.. You're kinda popular, at least with basketball. I don't want that changing because of me.. " he couldn't help but start to tear up. 

TJ quickly wiped Cyrus' eyes, noticing the tears right away. "Hey hey hey.. " he whispered and squeezed his hand. "I don't care what anyone else says. This isn't the same as Kira. I'm proud to be dating you, and if people treat me different then that's their problem.. Not mine, and not yours" TJ said, trying to comfort Cyrus. He rubbed his thumb over his palm gently. 

"It's.. Cyrus I had feelings for you for a long time, and I spent a long time figuring them out. I was scared at first and I still am, but I'm not ashamed anymore. How could I be?" He asked. "Basketball means a lot to me, it does, but not as much as you. For years basketball is what I grounded myself on. That's why I was so rude to Buffy. I knew she was good, and I didn't want her taking it from me." He admitted. 

"Basketball was all I had, and I saw her as a threat. But.. Basketball isn't everything anymore. I have you. And you're more than my boyfriend, Cyrus. You're my friend. You took me back and talked to me after I snapped on you during the game that one time. You forgave me with the Kira situation and the Reed situation" he got up and pulled cyrus up to stand. 

"You made me realize I wasn't different or wrong for my disability.. You mean, so much to me. I enjoy having you around. You've given me so much comfort, ao much joy.. Everything I tried seeking in basketball. And while basketball will always be something I love, it's not nearly as important as you. Got it?" He asked Sternly. 

Cyrus stayed quiet, hanging on to every word until he started to cry again. But these weren't sad tears. He buried his head in TJ's chest and hugged him, enjoying the warmth. TJ was rarely sappy, so Cyrus cherished these moments. Ever since they started dating, TJ had been a bit more affectionate, not that Cyrus was complaining. He pulled back and gave him a smile. He leaned up and pecked his lips before pulling back. 

"Ya know.. I'm not the only drama queen here" he teased and let out a laugh. "Can we go to my house? My parents aren't home so we can just go to my room and cuddle" he suggested and bit his lip. 

TJ just smiled and nodded. He took his hand and began to walk, holding Cyrus closer, usually getting protective whenever he was sad. 

~~~~~~

"No, you're wrong on this" TJ said seriously, but playful as well. "Ranch is way better than blue cheese, and most people agree"

Cyrus just pouted. "Let me live in my own world and have my own tastes. I will enjoy my blue cheese in peace" he said. They had been in Cyrus' room for about an hour, just talking about whatever came to mind. 

TJ just rolled his eyes. "Well nothing tastes better than you" he said before he could even think about it. This caused Cyrus to blush. He knew TJ was talking about kissing, but he couldn't help but remember that night after the party. 

TJ must've realised this and grabbed his hand. "Sorry, sorry, sometimes I speak before thinking. I understand if that made you uncomfortable. I dunno how you feel about-"

"I like it" Cyrus interrupted and blushed. "I.. I liked what we did that night. I really did. I can't get it out of my head" he said. "I just.. I want to do those things with you. Explore them with you, because in all honestly, I probably still need to learn how to kiss" he said, joking slightly.

"But.. I have one request" TJ looked up at him and nodded. "Of course. Anything you want. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable" he said and squeezed his hand. 

"I turn 16 in a few weeks.. Wait until after then" he said. "I know the laws.. The age of consent is 16 here and you're already 16..I know I'm only a few weeks away but I'd feel more comfortable waiting until then.. ' he said shyly, half expecting TJ to laugh at him. But he didn't. 

TJ smiled and pulled him closer. "Cyrus, I'd wait years if you wanted me to... That stuff isn't on my mind constantly. I mean yeah eventually I'd want to with you because I want to experience everything with you, but that's not the number one thing I want from you.. " he said and lifted Cyrus' chin. "I want time with you, that's all I'd ever ask for. Spending time with you in moments like these where I can hold yoy and we can talk about anything in the world"

Cyrus relaxed at this. He felt reassured knowing TJ wouldnt force him yet, not that he ever expected him to. He nodded and gave his boyfriend a smile. "That's what I want as well. Thank you.. "

"Don't thank me. Just hold my hand and tell me more about dinosaurs. How many different types are there again?" TJ Didn't really like them like Cyrus did, but it was an excuse to hear his boyfriend go off on a tangent. 

Cyrus just smiled and laid his head against TJ's chest. "Well.. Since you asked.. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! As you may have noticed, I made them a bit older as I find it more comfortable to write about. Also should the next chapter be a smut chapter or something else? Comment ideas if you have any! ❤️


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut in this chapter!

Cyrus was currently packing a bag. His birthday party had been yesterday, but he didn't have a huge one. Since Buffy and Andi were busy, him and TJ just agreed to a sleepover. Cyrus was definitely nervous. It wasn't the first time he'd slept over, but he couldn't stop thinking about the deal they'd made. 

He just decided to go with the flow. He didn't try to plan anything out since he didn't know if it was going down tonight or not. All he knew was that he trusted TJ and that whatever happened between them tonight, he'd cherish it. 

He was met with bright eyes when his boyfriend answered the door. He gave cyrus a smile and lead him in. 

"Sorry in advance, my room isn't the cleanest right now. I tried tidying up a bit but I'm not done" he said sheepishly and took Cyrus's bag from him. 

"Allow me, sir" he teased and went up the stairs, cyrus training behind him. TJ's room was rather simple. Blue walls with a few basketball posters, a desk, and a bed. On the desk were some cereal boxes that made Cyrus raise an eyebrow. 

"You must like cereal. My parents would kill me if I left them in my room like that" he said and looked over at TJ. His boyfriend just shrugged in reply and sat Cyrus' bag down beside the bed before shutting the door. When Cyrus turned, something caught his eyes. 

"Oh. My god" he said and ran to the other side of the room. TJ caught what he was staring at and followed. "No no no wait. You don't wanna open that. I promise you" he said, staring at the stack of yearbooks in Cyrus's hands. 

"Oh, but I do. I bet you were adorable!" He sat on TJ's bed and opened up one of them, an elementary school book. He flipped through the pages until he crossed the class TJ was in. He trailed his hand down the list until he found exactly what he was looking for. A younger TJ, wearing a button down and his hair was actually brushed to the side instead of the normal up style. 

"Aww TJ! You were so cute" he said and beamed at his boyfriend. "Are you implying I'm no longer cute?" TJ shot back playfully and looked at the picture. 

"That year was actually an important one. Fourth grade was when I first had a crush on a boy. I was a mess" he said and chuckled.

"You found out way earlier than I did, wow.. " he looked at him and moved, closer. "That must've been the most important year of you life. It would've been to me" Cyrus said. 

"No" TJ Shook his head. "It wasn't" he said softly and looked back at his boyfriend. "Because I didn't meet you that year.. " he whispered. 

Cyrus blushed and bit his lip, closing the yearbook slowly and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "You talk so highly of me. No one's ever done that. I mean Buffy and Andi compliment me.. But you.. You act like I'm God's gift" he said. 

"You helped me. You changed a lot for me. You made me wanna be a good person. Before I was awful...I treated Buffy terribly.. But you made me want to try harder.. " TJ said and looked down. He was still ashamed of his previous behavior. Yeah, he was forgiven, but that didn't take back everything he said. 

"TJ you were never a bad person" Cyrus said. "You just had a lot going on. Basketball was you're only outlet and you had no emotional support. I saw through you right away. Why do you think I never gave up trying, even when you snapped at me?"

TJ sighed and looked at Cyrus. He grabbed the yearbooks and sat them on the floor before grabbing his chin and kissing him. He felt lucky to have cyrus. He'd lost so many people because of his attitude, but Cyrus never gave up on him. Even when TJ had hurt him, cyrus always had faith in him. It was one of the reasons he changed, because for once he felt like he had a reason. 

He gently pushed Cyrus back against the bed and kissed him deeper. They both seemed to just be doing what they felt was natural. Neither one was prepared, but they didn't care. TJ moved his hands down Cyrus' body and grabbed his hips. He pressed his thumbs into them and rubbed, massaging little circles against the skin. 

Cyrus' breath hitched in response, and he pressed against TJ out of impulse. TJ moved his lips against Cyrus' neck and trailed down, meeting his collarbone and deciding that was a good place to gently bite. By the sound cyrus let out, he must've agreed. 

Both of them felt hot and they knew things were escalating. Cyrus was the first to speak up. "TJ..." He mumbled shyly. His boyfriend stopped and looked up to meet his eyes. 

"I.. I think I want.. You.. " he whispered. He never imagined himself saying such things, but he was feeling confident and desperate. He wasn't afraid of TJ judging him, he knew better. TJ gave him a smile and laid down beside Cyrus on his side. He turned his boyfriend and pulled Cyrus' back to his chest. He wanted to hold Cyrus while he did this. 

Cyrus on the other hand, was confused, but let himself be positioned. They were spooning, and Cyrus took that as a sign that maybe TJ wasn't ready. That was, until a hand slid up his shirt. He shivered and closed his eyes, pressing further back against his boyfriend. TJ's hand made its way up his chest and slowly moved his thumb against Cyrus' nipple. 

Cyrus gasped and whined at this, not expecting that. He was a little embarrassed, not expecting himself to be so sensitive. He continued to let out shaky breaths as his thumb moved in a circle. He felt like his body was overheating, but he loved it. 

TJ's hand then moved down, slowly. He stopped at Cyrus' pants and slowly unbuttoned them. It took him a moment since his other hand was holding Cyrus, but he eventually got the zipper down as well. He sat up a moment just to remove his boyfriend's pants, hesitating at first until Cyrus gave him a look letting him know it was okay. Now down to his boxers, cyrus felt exposed, yet he didn't mind. He wanted more. 

Little did cyrus know, TJ didn't know what he was doing. Neither of them had experience, but TJ just did what felt right. He started to rub cyrus through his boxers, making his boyfriend jerk and let out a moan. Cyrus tried to cover his mouth but TJ removed it, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Don't be embarrassed.. Parents aren't home. It's just me and you, and you don't have to be shy in front of me.. " he whispered "just tell me to stop if I do something you don't like" he tugged Cyrus' boxers down just far enough to let his member free. He took a breath and grabbed it gently. He pulled Cyrus closer and started to stroke him. He kept his grip soft, scared of accidentally hurting his boyfriend. 

Cyrus just moaned, gripping the bed sheets with on hand and lightly moving his hips. He didn't know if he was doing this right, but he couldn't keep himself quiet. Tj's gentle grip and slow movement was driving him crazy, it wasn't enough. 

"Faster.. " he whispered shyly, and TJ didn't hesitate. He moved his hand faster, but stayed gentle. Cyrus' moans were getting to him and he found them beautiful. He was happy he was getting to see him in such a private way, making him feel good and knowing only he could do this. 

TJ started kissing on Cyrus' neck, biting down wherever he could, always earning a gasp out of Cyrus in response. Cyrus, was a mess. He was being loud, maybe a bit too loud, but it was understandable with this being his first time. He'd never felt any of this before and had no idea how to react. TJ didn't judge him though, he just remained patient with him. 

At one point, Cyrus felt a building in his lower stomach. He whined and pressed against TJ. "TJ.. " he whispered shakily. "I feel.. I feel weird.. " he mumbled. 

"It's okay.. Just relax and let your body finish. It's normal, Cyrus.. I'm right here baby.. " TJ whispered back into his ear. He moved his hand quicker, and before he knew it, Cyrus had reached his peak. His boyfriend let out a loud moan, whining slightly afterwards. TJ continued to stroke him through it all, letting him ride it out. Once he was done, he reached over and grabbed a tissue, wiping his hand clean and cleaning off cyrus as well. 

He laid back down and wrapped both arms around him, kissing the back of his head. "You did so good baby.. I'm proud of you.. " he whispered. When Cyrus didn't respond, TJ became worried that he'd broken him or something. He looked over at his face and heard soft snores coming from Cyrus. 

TJ laughed quietly and pulled the blanket over them, tucking cyrus in and shaking his head. "Just when I thought he couldn't get cuter.. " he whispered. He pulled Cyrus closer and laid his head on his back, joining his boyfriend as he soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing smut. Hope you guys enjoyed!  
Also! I have a lesbian story as well. There's only one chapter so far but I'm kind of proud of it. Feel free to give it a look if you'd like!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus has some thoughts and him and TJ share some serious words.

The next morning, Cyrus woke up very confused. It took him a moment to realize he was in TJ's room. He moved to sit up and realized he was naked from the waist down. He panicked a moment before remembering. The thought made his cheeks heat up and he looked back at TJ, smiling. He leaned down and kissed his cheek before getting up. 

Well, tried to get up. TJ tightened his grip and groaned. "Stay.. " he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, giving Cyrus a sleepy grin. He sat up and groaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked down and smirked slightly. 

"You certainly enjoyed last night" he said with a wink, causing cyrus to blush again. 

"I did.. I feel bad though. You didn't get anything. Do you want me to return the favor now?" He asked. He was more than willing to do so, he just wanted to please TJ. TJ just Shook his head and stood. 

"No, don't worry about it. But I'll definitely take you up on that another time" he said with a wink and grabbed a pair of pajama pants for cyrus to wear "for now, let's get some breakfast. We could cook it together? Maybe a little cooking date?" He suggested. 

Cyrus nodded happily. He slid his boxers on before putting the pants TJ gave him on. TJ grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs and into the kitchen. Cyrus hadn't been in here much, not exactly having a reason to. He sat on a bar stool while TJ pulled out some eggs and cheese for omelettes. Cyrus took this time to admire how handsome TJ looked in the morning. 

His hair was messy instead of in it's neat style. His eyes were sleepy looking, and he was wearing pajama pants with a tank top. He looked different than you'd expect but cyrus definitely was not complaining. He smiled and sighed, laying his head on the counter. He couldn't stop thinking of the night before. 

He hadn't meant to be so loud, and he was a little embarrassed. Yet at the same time, he didn't mind that it was TJ who heard him. He was happy it was with TJ. His mind began to wonder, thinking of other things he could do with his boyfriend. His lips parted, imagining a specific scenario until TJ called his name. 

"Cyrus! Hey you okay? Must still be tired.. We can take a nap after this, okay? Gotta make sure you have your most important meal" he said and went back to cooking. Cyrus was blushing, feeling almost ashamed for what had been going through he head. He felt like he violated TJ even though it was just a thought. He looked down at TJ's hands and his eyes stopped at his fingers. For a moment, he imagined how they would feel against his lips. 

He quickly pushed that thought A-side. Not right now, it's not the time or place. He took a deep breath to calm down and stood up. He hugged TJ from behind and closed his eyes, laying his head against his back. 

"Hey there, handsome" TJ flirted and just relaxed against the touch. He didn't mind cyrus being clingy sometimes. He thought it was one of the cutest things. He finished cyrus' omelette first and handed it to him. 

"Go eat, I'll make mine now" he said and pointed to the kitchen table. Cyrus obeyed and sat down, eagerly digging into the food. TJ wasn't at all a bad cook, and Cyrus considered that a win for himself. A man who was athletic AND could cook? Cyrus wouldn't complain. As he ate, he started thinking about school. First day was coming soon and he wasn't scared anymore. Since TJ had reassured him, he was actually excited. He couldn't wait to walk in with his hand in TJ's. 

After a few minutes, TJ joined him at the table and smiled. "Hey. You seem to be enjoying the food" he said. 

"Definitely. If we ever get married, I'm a lucky man" cyrus said quickly as he took another bite. He then mentally face palmed as he realized he brought up marriage. Please don't think I'm crazy. 

TJ didn't take it hard though. He just smiled and started to eat. "Mmm I think we'd both be lucky. Then again, I'm lucky every moment I get with you, so.. " he trailed off. 

Once Cyrus finished, he went to rinse his dish off but TJ stopped him. 

"I'll handle it. Why don't you go shower? Feel free to borrow any clothes you want. I don't mind" he said and grabbed the Plate from cyrus. Cyrus smiled and nodded, turning to head upstairs. 

"See you in a bit, love you" TJ said as cyrus walked away. They both froze for a moment. But before TJ could say anything else, cyrus basically ran up the stairs. Love. Love? Did TJ love him? It was way too early for a cyrus overthinking session, but how could he not? TJ had basically said he loved him. Did he mean it? Or was it just an in the moment thing? 

He Shook his head and got into thr bathroom, starting the shower. As he stood under the warm water, he couldn't stop his mind from racing. Did cyrus love TJ? Was it too early to tell? He enjoyed his company, he couldn't imagine him not being in his life. He'd do anything for TJ to make him happy. That didn't mean love, right? Oh god, he loved TJ. Should he tell him? 

Meanwhile, TJ had cleaned both plates and was laying in his bed. He felt dumb. He definitely meant what he said, he's known that he loves Cyrus for a while now. He always held back in fear of scaring him off, but the words came so naturally off of his lips in that moment. Waking up with cyrus, cooking and eating breakfast together? All of it felt natural. When Cyrus walked out of the bathroom, they both locked eyes. Neither of them moved or said a word. 

"Cyrus, Cyrus look. I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't-"

"TJ"

"-thinking straight. I was just really happy In the moment. I'm sorry and I-"

"TJ, wait."

"-understand if it's too soon or overwhelming for you-"

"TJ, I love you"

"But Cyrus-... What?" TJ stopped rambling and stared at his boyfriend. Did he really just say that? 

"TJ you've helped me through a lot and you make me feel special. Of course I love you. I don't care if others think it's too soon. It's how I feel.. " Cyrus said softly and walked over, hugging TJ tightly. 

"Oh god.. " TJ mumbled and chuckled at himself. "Cyrus I love you so much. I don't need to date you for a long time to know that I'm at my happiest with you. Let people say what they want. I don't care.. I love you.. " he pulled back and swiftly leaned down to catch his boyfriend's lips. They kissed softly, slow, but full of passion. They felt closer than they did an hour ago, and neither of them could stop smiling. 

TJ pulled away and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Okay, soap opera is over. Back to TJ and Cyrus. So.. What do you wanna do?" He asked, biting his lip. "I mean, besides me" he teased. 

Cyrus playfully hit him and blushed. "You wish. And uh.. I kinda just wanna cuddle. Once school starts, we won't have many cuddle days like this one" he pointed out. And with that, TJ crawled into his bed and held out his arms without a complaint. Cyrus got into his lap and laid against his chest, pulling the blanket over them. They were content like this. 

"Cyrus?"

"Yes, TJ?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too, honey"

"And cyrus?"

"What?"

"You.. You love me more than dinosaurs right?"

Cyrus stayed silent for a moment, and smiled, closing his eyes. 

"Surprisingly, yes. But don't push your luck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed. I feel like this chapter isn't as good as the rest, but I like it. If you have time, check out my lesbian story! It's not tyrus, but I'm still kinda proud of it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and Cyrus have their first fight. Cyrus finds out something about himself that he finds embarassing.

Cyrus was mad. No, mad wasn't even the word. He was furious. If he wasa violent person, he would've went on a rampage. Instead, he stood quietly in the park as he watched Tj. Watched TJ talk to Reed. 

Reed. Of all people. TJ invited Cyrus to the park to hang out before school started the next day. But no, he was talking to Reed. After a few minutes, TJ walked away and towards Cyrus once he spotted him. Unfortunately, he didn't know Cyrus had seem him. 

"Hey, what's up baby?" He asked and leaned against the tree. 

"No. Don't baby me. I'm not stupid TJ, I saw that" Cyrus stated, crossing his arms at his boyfriend. TJ's smile just fell, knowing exactly what Cyrus was talking about. 

"Oh, Cyrus. Honey, I can explain-"

"No. There's no explaining. I come to see you and catch you talking to him? Reed! The guy who showed me a gun, the guy who's dangerous, the guy who fought you. And you expect there to be an easy explanation!?" He snapped. 

"I'm leaving. I'm not doing this right now" he said and turned, walking away, clenching his fists. 

"Wait! Cyrus!" TJ called. "Cyrus!" But when he realized he wasn't budging, he sighed and just watched his boyfriend leave. He felt stupid. He knew he messed up, but it wasn't what Cyrus thought it was. TJ wasn't friends with Reed again, but that's what he assumed. He just knew he needed to make this right somehow. 

Cyrus stormed into his house, slamming the door. He was quietly thankful that his parents were at work so that they couldn't get mad at him for slamming the door and then start to question him. He couldn't deal with a home therapy session right now. He went to his room and locked the door, sitting on his bed. 

How could TJ do that? He wasn't supposed to be Reed's friend. He was dangerous. He didn't wanna risk TJ getting in another fight or getting hurt by Reed. He wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't. 

He ran a hand through his hair and just sat quietly for a few minutes. Then, someone starting knocking on the front door. He knew it was TJ, his parents wouldn't have knocked since they had keys. He fought the urge to open the door. To run downstairs and hug TJ. He couldn't, he wouldn't give in this time. 

The knocking eventually stopped and he let out a sigh of relief. That was, until he saw a figure at his window. He quickly jumped up to try to lock it, but it was too late. TJ had opened it and was climbing in. 

Cyrus looked away from him and huffed. "I'm not even going to ask how you got in the Second Story window, I don't care.. " he mumbled. 

TJ panted and shut the window, looking at Cyrus. He hated the look he was getting. He wasn't used to this. Cyrus had been mad at him before but not to this extent. He felt awful, but Cyrus didn't know the whole story. 

"Cyrus.. I know you're mad, but I'm not friends with Reed. I would never do that.. I don't trust him, and I certainly wouldn't after what he did to you.. " he spoke softly, stepping closer. 

"Then why talk to him, huh? People who hate each other don't just have friendly conversations in the park" Cyrus shot back. Maybe he was overreacting, but he didn't care. 

"I was apologizing for fighting him. You were right. Fighting wasn't a good thing to do. I apologized and told him we just.. Needed to separate. Neither of us want anything to do with each other, trust me" he said. 

Cyrus stayed quiet for a moment, before looking at TJ

"So.. You're not friends with him..?" He asked quietly. 

"No. I promise" TJ said and smiled slightly. "I wouldn't do that to you.. I love you"

Cyrus sighed and ran into his arms, hugging him and hiding his face in his neck. 

"I'm so sorry TJ, I just saw you guys together and snapped. I don't trust him and I don't want him to hurt you.. " he mumbled and sniffled, feeling ridiculous for getting so mad. 

TJ just shook his head and kept his arms tight around Cyrus. "Don't be sorry, you didn't know. Its okay.. " he lifted Cyrus' chin and wiped his tears away before connecting their lips. 

The kiss quickly became heated, both of them emotional. They had their first fight. Sure, it didn't last long, but it had them both stressed. Cyrus felt his back hit the door and he pressed against TJ. TJ reached down and picked Cyrus up, putting his legs around his waist to have him closer. 

TJ started to gently trail kisses down Cyrus' neck, feeling his boyfriend's hands tug his hair slightly. But the passion ended as quick as it began. TJ pulled away and panted, looking down into Cyrus' eyes. 

"I love you" he said and sat Cyrus down. Right now wasn't a good time to get heated, and they both knew that. Cyrus grabbed TJ's hand and held it tightly, kissing it. 

"I love you too, TJ.. I'm really sorry" he apologized again, still feeling guilty. TJ shrugged it off and kissed his hand. 

"Hey, come on. If we never argued, would we even be dating?" He teased and smirked. It was true. They knew coupled argued, and they certainly were not ready for any of their future arguments. But they were ready to work together as a couple and get through anything in their way. 

"And tomorrow, I'm gonna come by and pick you up. Then, were gonna walk through those doors, hand in hand, and everyone will stare.. Because we look so good together" TJ said and pulled his boyfriend closer. 

Cyrus smiled and kissed TJ's hands again. He found it was a habit, and he didn't know why. He loved feeling TJ's hand, but not just holding it. He loved whenever he played with his hair or just touched him In general. He caught himself staring at his fingers. 

Cyrus didn't know much, but he knew this was weird. Were people attracted to hands? Or was he just attracted to the fact that he loved TJ's touch. He had researched it a bit, and he felt embarrassed about it, but apparently it was common. 

Without thinking, he lifted TJ's hand to his lips and left gentle kisses on each of his finger tips. TJ just watched quietly, a little confused but he found the gesture sweet. Once Cyrus got to his thumb, he gently stroked his boyfriend's bottom lip. He didn't know why, but he looked beautiful at the moment. Not that he didn't before, obviously. 

Cyrus then suddenly ran his tongue over the tip of TJ's thumb. Okay, now TJ was taken aback, but he didn't pull away. It was weird but.. He had a weird feeling when he looked at Cyrus' face. 

Cyrus then pulled back and blushed, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, TJ.. I just got.. Curious.. " he said, backing away from his boyfriend, but tj grabbed him. 

"Hey hey, it's okay. I didn't.. Hate it. But we're new to this, I get wanting to explore. We're probably both curious. And during our relationship, we'll probably discover new things we like to do.. And that's okay" he wrapped his Arms tightly around Cyrus, kissing the top of his head. 

"Maybe you have like.. An oral fixation thing. I've noticed you tend to chew on pencils and stuff. A lot of people are like that. It helps them feel.. Grounded, a sometimes. And sometimes they like it.. Sexually, as well. And I'm not judging you, okay?"

Cyrus nodded his head and smiled. He still felt weird, but he felt so much better knowing TJ wasn't freaked out by it. He always made Cyrus feel like he wasn't different, and he loved that. TJ pulled away from the hug and checked his watch. 

"Okay Cy, sorry to ruin the moment, but hey, I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?" He grabbed his hand and kissed it before kissing his forehead. 

Cyrus just smiled, nodding. As he watched TJ leave, he just knew that they had something important. Neither of them were skilled in this area, but he knew they'd support each other in finding out. And as long as it was with TJ, Cyrus was okay with that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Reed try to get Revenge

Staring. People were staring. Cyrus gripped TJ's hand tightly as they walked down the hallway. They were juniors, and last year they were different people. Now, they're walking into the school hand in hand. 

TJ was taking it better than Cyrus. He was nervous at first, but once he saw people staring and felt cyrus tense up, his overprotective side came out. Cyrus on the other hand, wanted to scream. No one knew him and TJ were gay, let alone a couple. Even if people did know, they never expected someone like TJ to end up with Cyrus. 

They stopped at Cyrus' locker and smiled at each other. The hardest part was thankfully over. That was until Buffy came running over. 

"Are the rumors true?" She asked before looking down at their hands. 

"You and TJ? Why didn't you tell me! And you" she turned to TJ with a serious expression. 

"If you hurt a hair on his head, I swear-" but Cyrus cut her off. 

"Buffy, he's okay. He's been treating me wonderfully" he said with a bright smile. 

"Yeah, can't you tell by looking at his neck?" TJ commented. Buffy looked and huffed, noticing the dark spots on his neck that Cyrus had horribly tried to cover. 

"You're lucky cyrus is dating you, Kippen" she said before turning and walking off. Cyrus blushed dark and playfully hit TJ, earning a laugh out of his boyfriend. Even though they made up, Buffy still got protective over Cyrus when it came to Tj. He couldn't be mad though, she just loved and cared about him. 

"I'm gonna go to class. Don't, get into trouble mister" Cyrus said and kissed TJ's lips before taking off. TJ would've walked to class himself, but then there was a familiar face in front of him. Kira. 

He stared at her for a moment and forced a smile, trying to walk past her, but she stopped him. 

"So.. I hear you're dating Cyrus. Such a shame. You're making a huge mistake" she said to him quietly. 

"You're being dramatic. I'm happy. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You have so much potential, Kippen. Basketball. You could get a scholarship, but who'd want a gay man" she said cruelly. "You could date me. We're both athletic. Your little lover can't even run yo class without getting winded, so why waste your time"

"Stop. I love Cyrus. You think athletic ability in a partner means anything to me? You're shallow. And I'd rather do anything else than even go on a date with you" TJ shot back. He was getting mad, but he remembered what Cyrus said about being angry, so he just clenched his fists. 

"Have it your way, Kippen" she smirked and then walked off. TJ stood there for a moment, feeling uneasy. He pushed the feeling away and took off to class. He didn't need to dwell on her. She meant nothing. 

~~

By the end of the day, Cyrus was stressed. The classes weren't too hard, but people kept talking about him. Nothing really bad, but it still didn't sit well with him. He was going to meet up with TJ until he was stopped. By who? Kira. 

He stopped and frowned, trying to go around her. She looked, worried? He didn't think she had any emotion at all. 

"Cyrus, I know you hate me, but TJ is hurt!" She said, looking scared. This made Cyrus freeze. 

"He's behind the school. Everyone's saying he got into a fight with Reed. I'll go get the nurse, you go see him!" She said before running off. The story didn't make sense, but Cyrus didn't care. She could've told him giraffes were running around the school, and he'd still believe her if she said something about TJ. 

He took off down the hallway, ignoring scolding from teachers as he pushed the back door open. He looked around for a moment, confused. That was, until he was shoved to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder, looking up. He saw none other than Kira and Reed. Figures. He should've known. 

"No need to get violent" he said, earning a kick to the knee. He winced and grabbed it. Now, he was scared. 

"Me and TJ would've been a power couple, but you ruined it. And you ruined Reed's friendship with TJ. TJ abandoned us because of you. Now, we're gonna hurt the one he loves. Two birds with one stone" Kira said and stepped closer. 

It all escalated too quickly, and before cyrus knew it, he felt hits from every side. His face. His stomach. His chest. Even his back. He wasn't even sure who was doing what. He couldn't fight back, so he just closed his eyes. He was tasting blood, but he was in too much pain to scream for help. He felt helpless. 

They only stopped when they were sure they did damage. As they walked away, Kira looked back. 

"Goodnight, Cyrus"

Meanwhile, TJ was waiting at the front of the school for Cyrus, and he was starting to get worried. He spotted Buffy and called her over. 

"Buffy, where's Cyrus? He was supposed to meet me twenty minutes ago"

"I dunno, maybe he moved on" she joked. 

"No.. I have a bad feeling. Kira.. Was saying stuff to me earlier, now cyrus didn't show up and won't answer my calls or texts" his words seemed to worry Buffy. 

"Alright.. Stay here in case he shows up, I'll go back inside and look. I won't be long, I'll run" he dropped her bookbag and ran into the school. 

TJ just paced, looking around. He was so scared that kira had done something. Maybe he should've walked cyrus to class. Maybe he should've warned him. He shook his head and pulled at his hair. 

A few minutes later, Buffy was calling him. 

"TJ, he's behind the school" she said. Her voice sounded.. Scared. He'd never heard Buffy that way. 

TJ didn't even answer. He hung up and ran around the school. He didn't bother running through, not wanting to be stopped by a teacher. Once he got there, he felt his soul leave his body. 

Cyrus was leaning against the wall, crying. His face was bloody and his clothes were dirty as if someone stepped on him. He ran over and kneeled down. 

"Cyrus.. Baby.. Oh my god.. " he whispered. "Who did this? Who did this to you?" He asked. He was furious. 

"Kira.. Reed.. " Cyrus said, his voice shaking. TJ had never seen him so scared and pitiful. He hated it. Cyrus was so sweet, how could anyone hurt him? Once he heard who did it, he scowled. 

He hugged Cyrus close and rubbed his back. 

"Shh.. I know it hurts. Me and Buffy are here, okay? We're gonna take care of you, and make sure kira gets taken care of" he said and looked to Buffy. Buffy ran off to go get the nurse and TJ stayed there, comforting his boyfriend. 

~~

Hours later, Cyrus was in TJ's bed, wrapped in his boyfriend's arms. Luckily no broken bones, but he was bruised and had some scratches, and a bandage on his head. He was still mad, but had calmed himself down for Cyrus' sake. 

He looked down at his boyfriend and stroked his cheek. "I love you, Cyrus"

"I love you too, TJ.. Thank you for taking care of me.. " he said and looked down. "I hate that I'm so weak. I should be able to defend myself, but I couldn't... "

"Hey. It was two against One, and you're just not a violent person. Even if it was someone weaker than you.. You wouldn't have fought. You're a sweet guy cyrus. People who take their anger out physically and violently are not strong enough to hold themselves back. They don't have the self-control to handle the situation better. You do.. Kira and Reed are just immature. You're perfect, so shut up" he said and lifted his chin. 

"Stop talking down to yourself. No one talks bad about my boyfriend, not even the man himself. So hush" he kissed Cyrus' nose and smiled. Cyrus just smiled. TJ was weird, and saw things differently. But cyrus figured he was right. Cyrus never resorted to violence, he knew things could be handled more maturely. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. 

He gently grabbed TJ's hand and curled up against his chest, playing with his fingers and nipping at them. TJ just let him. It was something new Cyrus did, and he didn't mind it. He kissed his head and looked into his eyes. 

"You're really cute, ya know?" He said and smiled "I dunno.. Your oral thing is cute" he said. 

~~Smut Warning~~

"I wanna try something.. " cyrus whispered and shyly rubbed TJ's thigh. He bit his lip and moved down. 

"I've never done it but.. "

"Cyrus, you're hurt"

"Just a few bruises. I'm not paralyzed, TJ"

TJ bit his lip and nodded. 

"Okay, but only if you want to. And don't be scared to stop if you don't like it"

Cyrus nodded and tugged on TJ's pants, half thankful they weren't jeans so he wouldn't have to worry about Buttons and a zipper. He tugged them down and let out a breath, looking at his boxers. 

He leaned down and ran a tongue over his boyfriend's member, over his boxers. This caused TJ to shiver and bit his lip. He stayed still, letting Cyrus work his own pace. 

Cyrus then pulled TJ's boxers down, staring for a minute. He felt his body heat up as he did. He'd seen TJ shirtless, but this was new. He was perfect topless, and bottomless, to Cyrus' excitement. 

He grabbed his member and slowly licked the tip, trying to get used to the new feeling. He then looked up at TJ as he took it into his mouth. TJ was basically in awe, not moving but letting out a moan. He had never expected to see cyrus this way, but the world was full of surprises apparently 

Cyrus bobbed his head slowly, getting his own rhythm and getting more confident as he moved faster. He'd never done this before, but in all honesty, he'd been looking up tips on it. He had been wanting to do this for a while, so he wanted to be prepared. 

He decided to take more in, almost reaching the base. This caused TJ to reach down and grip his hair. This only earned a moan out of cyrus. Okay, new thing he realized he liked; his hair being pulled. As TJ tugged, Cyrus just got faster. 

He was enjoying this. It was different than he imagined. He was scared to do it at first, but seeing TJ enjoy it made him feel better. As long as TJ was getting pleasure, Cyrus was fine. 

After a few minutes, TJ started to slowly thrust his hips, and Cyrus definitely welcomed it. He moved against the thrusts, letting TJ do whatever he wanted. The action just made him want more, the faster he went, the better job cyrus felt he was doing. 

After a few minutes, TJ was basically gripping on to anything he could. 

"Cyrus.. Baby.. I think I'm-" he stopped and let out a loud moan as he finished. Cyrus willing took it into his mouth. The taste was weird. He didn't necessarily like it, but it wasn't bad either. He swallowed it down and pulled away, blushing. 

TJ felt guilty, wishing he would've warned cyrus sooner. 

"Sorry, I should've said something sooner so you wouldn't have had to do that.. "

"I like it" Cyrus said with a shrug and laid back against TJ's chest, kissing his chin. "I liked.. All of it. It makes me feel good knowing I'm making you feel good. Besides, I still owed you from that one night" he said and smiled. 

TJ just rolled his eyes and hugged Cyrus, kissing his head. He pulled the blanket over them and sighed. 

"Hey.. I'll protect you against Kira and Reed, I promise" he said. "I love you and I'd do anything for you"

"I know" Cyrus smiled. "I love you too, TJ, definitely more than dinosaurs"


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ snaps and almost loses Cyrus

The next day at school wasn't the best either. On the night side, Kira and Reed got in trouble. Wasn't smart to do something violent In a place with cameras. But now, TJ was dealing with a little bit of talking behind his back. 

Cyrus wasn't wrong when he said that people would treat TJ differently. He was still respected, but not as much. Some of his team-mates didn't listen to him during the first practice. Then, he heard people discussing if there should be a newer "tougher" basketball captain. 

It was hitting him pretty hard. He tried to stay positive, and remember to not snap for Cyrus, but that didn't last long. 

The final straw was when he opened his locker and condoms fell out, only a few, and a few notes reading some gay slurs. He sighed and held his head in his hands. 

"Hey, TJ" Cyrus said, Walking up behind him and smiling. TJ just said nothing. Cyrus frowned and looked down to see the condoms, figuring out that TJ was upset. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey, I know it can be-" but suddenly TJ pushed his hand off and slammed his locker. He turned around to face Cyrus. 

"I'm a joke to them, Cyrus. A fucking joke! They're talking about a new captain. They think I'm weak for being gay" he then glared at Cyrus. 

"This is all your fault" he spat

"Excuse me? What did I do? We're dating, TJ, if anything, we both-"

"No! It's your fault!" He said and sized up to Cyrus. "You came into my life with those brown eyes and that hair and your love for muffins. You made me fall for you. You ruined my reputation. Maybe buffy set you up to ruin me"

Cyrus was completely shocked. Not only was TJ yelling at Cyrus and looked ready to fight, he was accusing this of being a set up. He backed away a bit. 

"TJ, what's wrong with you?" He asked, trying to stay calm. 

"You. You're what's wrong with me!" He grabbed his bag and took off to his last class. He didn't realize it until he was sitting down, but he'd really hurt cyrus. He sighed and rubbed his temples. 

He'd told Cyrus he was a problem. Cyrus. Who takes care of him. Who loves him. Who wouldn't hurt a soul.

Meanwhile, Cyrus couldn't breathe. He felt as if his whole world had come crashing down. TJ just treated him as if he shouldn't have come into his life. He teared up and tried to walk outside, but was stopped by Buffy. She looked concerned as soon as she saw the tears. 

"Cyrus what's wrong. Kira again? Did TJ do something?"

Cyrus just looked at her and started to cry. She took him to a bench and sat him down, letting him explain. Once he did, she was furious. 

"Are you kidding me!? I swear... " she growled and stood up. She grabbed Cyrus hand and took him back inside. School ended soon, so she didn't have to wait long. She made them wait outside TJ's last class. 

TJ had planned to apologize, and was in a hurry when the bell rang to leave. He gathered his thing, but as soon as he walked out, he knew he was dead. 

Buffy was standing there with murder in her eyes. She looked more pissed than TJ has ever seen her. And beside her, Cyrus. He was crying and refused to even look up at TJ. 

"I dunno how you think relationships work, kippen, but you do not tell someone you love that they're a problem!" She snapped. "Cyrus loves you. He's taken your side On everything, and you do this?"

"Cyrus, I'm sorry.. I.. " he sighed, not knowing what to say. 

"Maybe I should go, so that I'm not ruining everything" cyrus spoke up, and began walking away. TJ walked forward and grabbed his arm, causing buffy to glare. 

"Cyrus, please.. "

"I forgive you every time, TJ, because I love you. But you do this to me? I.. I'm not gonna be so forgiving every time.. " he pulled his hand away and walked off. TJ tried to grab him again, but Buffy stopped him. 

"Cyrus is right. He may be a pushover sometimes, but everyone has their limits. He's not going to easily forgive you every time you do something wrong. You have to apologize and prove to him that you love him and that you're sorry. I would punish you right now, but I think him walking away from you is punishment enough" she said and simply walked off. 

TJ just stood there. He knew he messed up, big time, and he needed to find a way to apologize to Cyrus. 

~~

Later that day, TJ got some stuff together and made his way to the park. He knew cyrus came to the swings to think, so he was hoping he was there. Luckily for him, he was. 

He took a deep breath and walked over, pulling some orange roses from behind his back. Cyrus looked over and tried to get up, but TJ stopped him. 

"Wait. Cyrus.. I know I messed up, I didn't mean to be so rude to you.. I was overwhelmed.. Everyone had been hurting me and.. I took it out on you.. " he reached out and gently took his hand. 

"I don't regret you coming into my life. Not one bit. You mean the entire world to me and more. I'm glad I met you. You brought so much joy into my life. I love your eyes and your shyness. I love how you're not ashamed of who you are. I love you, Cyrus. I don't think I could ever not love you.. I don't deserve you, but somehow I got lucky enough to have you.. "

Cyrus stared at him and sighed. He squeezed TJ's hand and took the roses. 

"What you said really hurt me, TJ, and I'm glad you understand that you did wrong.. " he stood up and hugged him tightly. 

"I thought that was your way of breaking up with me. I thought I had done something wrong just by existing in your life. You snapped at me before at the basketball game once but not as bad as you did today. But I forgive you, because you actually came and apologized this time. And I know you were stressed"

TJ hugged back tightly and rubbed his back, just holding him close for a moment. 

"I love you so much cyrus, I really do... I'm so glad we met. I'm glad my fate brought you to me" TJ said and pulled back. He stroked Cyrus' cheek before kissing him softly. 

Cyrus kissed back and smiled, wrapping his arms around TJ's neck, leaning into him. They pulled back after a moment and TJ smiled. He gestured to the swing. 

"May I?"

"Of course"

They both sat on the swings and swung. TJ reached out and grabbed his hand as they did. He stared at Cyrus and smiled. This is all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was shorter and not as good. I've been busy the past few days. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ takes Cyrus out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't wanna read smut between the two, then the chapter stops at the "~~~~". If you don't mind smut, keep reading until the end.

Cyrus was excited. TJ had asked him on a date, and tonight was the night. It was their official first date. They had things they considered dates before. Such as cuddling and watching movies, but this was different. 

Cyrus stood in front of the mirror, making sure his outfit was perfect. He was wearing a green button up and some White pants. He wanted to dress nice, but he didn't think he needed a suit for this. Though hopefully TJ thought the same thing. 

He heard a car horn and smiled wide, running down the stairs. His mom stood at the door with a smile. 

"Awe honey you look amazing!" She said. "Have fun, and be safe, okay?" She kissed his head and he blushed before walking out. He walked out to the car and got in, immediately looking at TJ. 

He was wearing a blue button up, an open suit jacket, and some black pants. His hair was also pushed back a bit. Cyrus thought he looked handsome, he almost didn't say anything, but TJ beat him to it. 

"Wow, you look nice, Goodman" he teased and started to drive. "I was scared I was gonna overdress, but I'm glad we both kinda had the same idea." Cyrus was too. He would've been embarrassed if he underdressed, or even over dressed. 

TJ turned the radio to a quiet volume and smiled. "So.. I'm excited for this. I really hope you like it. I spent a long time setting this up." He said. Cyrus raised an eyebrow. 

"Setting up? I thought we were just gonna go to a restaurant. You actually put your own time into this?" He asked, shocked. 

"Of course I did! Cyrus, you mean a lot to me. Sure, a romantic dinner date would be nice but.. I wanted to give you something more.. Meaningful, for our first official date. I wanted to out effort into it"

"If you weren't driving, I'd hold your hand. You're so sweet.. I bet I'll love it, because it came from you" that made TJ blush. 

Once they arrived, cyrus looked around. It was the park, the park where they usually swung on the swings. 

TJ pulled a tie from his pocket and wrapped it around cyrus' head. He jumped, but trusted TJ. 

"I want it to be a surprise, don't worry, I'll guide you" he got out and then helped Cyrus out. He was a bit shaky, but TJ kept a firm grip on him. He lead Cyrus to the place. It was a tree next to where the swings were. He thought it'd be perfect. He untied cyrus' blindfold and waited for a reaction. 

Cyrus was speechless. Fairy lights hung from the tree, a bit messy, but still beautiful. A black blanket covered the ground underneath and there was a picnic basket that was opened. Inside looked like baby taters and some other foods from The Spoon. It was simple, but creative and thoughtful. 

He turned and hugged TJ tightly, tearing up. TJ had thought he had done something wrong, but Cyrus' grip said otherwise. 

"TJ, this is beautiful. It's simple.. And I love it. I love you" cyrus said and kissed his cheek. "No one has ever put this much thought into me or went out of their way to do this for me. It means so much.. "

TJ wiped his tears and lead him to the blanket, sitting down and taking out the baby taters. Cyrus' face lit up and he took one, eating it. 

"So how are your classes?" TJ asked. 

"They're okay. They aren't exciting, but they're not bad. Math is easy this year. Not that it was too hard before, but it feels more.. Laid back" he said. "I especially love my fourth period because I get to eat lunch with a certain someone" he flirted. "What about you?"

"Meh.. " TJ shrugged. "Math got slightly better. I'm getting extra help, and I'm not really that embarrassed of needing it anymore. I love my literature class though. The teacher is really chill and laid back. She was really open about having a wife and I thought that was cool" he said happily. 

TJ noticed the older generation tended to be more quiet about being gay. So, it made him happy when he saw old gay couples or parents. He wanted to be that way one day. He wanted to be that way with Cyrus. 

"Would you ever marry me?" TJ suddenly asked, making Cyrus blush. 

"Marry you? I mean.. If we were still together by eighteen or nineteen then, yeah. I can see a future with you, but I don't want to rush and get my hopes up right now since we're only sixteen. I don't wanna jinx it and lose you" TJ nodded and wrapped an arm around Cyrus.

"I feel the same. I can't imagine not having you. The thought of waking up everyday to your face is just.. Ugh, it makes me all nervous. I'm supposed to be this tough jock, but you just break my walls down all the time. I don't think I've ever cried in front of anyone but you. I've never said I love anyone but you.. Well.. Besides my parents, but that doesn't count"

Cyrus just laughed and leaned against TJ as he fed Cyrus a baby tater. The moment felt perfect, and Cyrus couldn't have asked for anything better. He would choose this over any fancy restaurant date. All he needed was TJ. 

~~~~

TJ and Cyrus headed back to TJ's after the date. It had started to rain, but luckily they had finished eating before it started. 

They were currently drying off in TJ's room, and cyrus was shivering. He was stripped down to just his boxers, since his shirt and pants had gotten wet and were currently drying. 

TJ couldn't help but stare. He had seen cyrus half naked before but he was still in awe every time he saw it. He walked over and lifted his chin, kissing him softly. 

Cyrus loved random kisses from TJ. He never made TJ ask permission to kiss him. He never felt the need to. He felt himself being picked up and moved. He wrapped his legs around TJ's waist and held on, not breaking the kiss until his back hit TJ's bed. 

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for what felt like years. Cyrus saw so much love in them, different from what he used to see when Buffy and TJ fought. Though, they weren't too different. Cyrus had always seen past TJ's tough guy act. He always saw compassion in his eyes, even when he was acting big and bad. 

He reached up and stroked TJ's cheek, smiling a little. "I want you.. " he suddenly whispered. TJ looked shocked, and honestly, Cyrus was shocked as well. He hadn't expected himself to say those words, but it was true. He trusted TJ with everything, and he wanted to give him everything. 

"Are you sure?" TJ asked. 

"I'm positive" Cyrus said and TJ took a deep breath. 

"Cyrus.. It's gonna hurt a little. You know that, right? It goes away, yeah, but I'm scared of hurting you"

"I'm aware TJ.. And I don't care. I know the pain is normal, and whatever happens, I trust you.. I want this, but only if you do too"

TJ nodded. "Of course I do.. Okay.. " he leaned in and kissed Cyrus again. They were both already in boxers due to the rain, so clothing wasn't something they needed to struggle with. 

TJ kissed down cyrus' jaw and started kissing his neck. He reached down and slowly pulled Cyrus' boxers down. Cyrus lifted his hips to help until they were off. TJ reached down and did the same for himself, tossing his underwear aside. He pulled back and spread his boyfriend's legs. 

He bit his lip and reached over into his beside table, grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer. Cyrus blushed and then smirked. 

"Prepared, huh?" He teased and TJ blushed. 

"Hey! I knew this would happen one day.. I wanted to be prepared when it did so you'd be comfortable" he defended. Cyrus just smiled and nodded. 

TJ squirted some on his fingers and pressed them against Cyrus' entrance. He used his other hand to grip one of cyrus'

"Squeeze it as hard as you need too" he said. "And if it's too much, say stop and I'll stop right away" cyrus nodded and closed his eyes as TJ slid a finger in. 

Oh, it hurt, a lot. Not as much as cyrus thought, but it wasn't painless. He took a deep breath and lightly squeezed TJ's hand. The feeling wasn't all unpleasant. He had this weird feeling of pleasure as well, but the pain overpowered it a little. 

When TJ added a second finger, cyrus almost cried out. That hurt so much more than one, obviously. He just tried to relax his body, knowing tensing wouldn't help. 

After a few minutes of TJ's fingers, cyrus felt more pleasure. There was still a bit of pain, but now the pleasure was overpowering it. 

'I'm ready.. " Cyrus whispered, and actually felt.. Empty when TJ removed his fingers. His boyfriend poured some lube in his hand and rubbed it over his member. He used a bit more than he needed, but he wanted to be extra careful with Cyrus.

TJ grabbed his hips and slid himself slowly into his boyfriend. He pushed in all the way and stopped to give cyrus time to adjust. Cyrus let out a gasp and gripped the sheets. It hurt, but not as bad. TJ was much bigger than his fingers, so he gave himself time to get used to it. When he felt ready, he gave TJ a nod. 

TJ began to slowly thrust his hips, letting out a quiet moan. He had never felt this, and he was glad he got to with cyrus. It was tight, and definitely gave him more pleasure than when he just did it himself. He looked down into Cyrus' eyes as his boyfriend let out little moans. TJ thought it was cute, but he could tell Cyrus was holding back. 

"Hey.. Don't be shy, my parents aren't home.. I won't judge, remember? I know you feel good.. So don't hide it. I love you" TJ whispered to him and kissed his nose. Looking into TJ's eyes, cyrus knew he meant it. 

His moans became louder, feeling relieved that he didn't have to hold back. It was hard for him to even do so. This feeling was new and weird, but it had Cyrus feeling things he never imagined would be so good. 

"Faster.. " he mumbled with a blush. TJ smirked a little and nodded. He sped up his pace and started kissing at Cyrus' neck again. He moved deeper, wanting to feel as much of Cyrus as he physically could. 

Cyrus only got louder at the speed change, leaning his head back for TJ and closing his eyes. He was letting out little "yes" and "oh god" moans, and he'd probably be embarrassed about it later, but he didn't care at the moment. He was letting loose with TJ in this moment. 

He opened his eyes and cupped TJ's cheeks, letting out a small moan. "I.. I love.. You.. TJ" he struggled to say between moans. TJ just smiled and leaned their foreheads together. 

"You're perfect, Cyrus.. I love you.. So much" he whispered. His pace became quicker and he got slightly rougher. Cyrus didn't mind though, the roughness only drove him crazier. He wanted everything TJ had to offer, and he didn't care how loud he got. 

Soon, Cyrus felt a familiar feeling in his chest. "TJ.. Baby.. I'm gonna... " he trailed off, knowing TJ would get it. His boyfriend nodded and reached down, stroking Cyrus as he thrusted. 

This caused cyrus to gasp, feeling the extra pleasure. He arched his back and soon came, basically crying out. It had been different than when TJ had only touched him weeks ago. It felt more pleasurable, and more passionate. He couldn't keep himself quiet and he didn't want to. 

TJ followed behind and hit his limit as well. He moaned loud but not nearly as loud as Cyrus had. He pulled out and laid beside cyrus, kissing his head and pulling him close. 

"You're beautiful...you're amazing.. You're perfect, cyrus...you're mine.. " he whispered into his ear. Cyrus just smiled as his body calmed down. He looked up at TJ and pushed his hair back. He had given everything to TJ and he didn't regret it at all. He knew TJ was the one, and he certainly wouldn't have it any other way. 

TJ got up and grabbed a blanket, coming back and laying down beside cyrus. He covered them both up and tucked his boyfriend in before pulling him close once more. 

"When we wake up, I'll start a shower for you and cook breakfast, okay? But for now.. Get some rest. You deserve it, you did so good tonight baby. I love you"

Cyrus pecked his lips and closed his eyes. "I love you too, TJ.. More than anything"

That night, they'll fell asleep, intertwined in each others arms.


	9. Author's Note

This is an author's note BUT it's very important. No, this isn't me ending the story or anything. I simply want to know your guy's ideas. I've been thinking of maybe time skipping a bit (few months, maybe even a year possibly) and adding a bit more drama. 

While I do have some ideas of my own, I'd like to know what you guys think. I want to put some of your ideas Into the story. I feel it'll make it more exciting and maybe give you guys some stuff you want to see. 

So if you have an idea or any feedback, please comment down below! I will be updating within the next few days! ❤️


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah is Oblivious and Cyrus Comforts TJ

Cyrus and TJ were currently at the spoon. They were planning on meeting up with Buffy, but she was late. 

"I hope she's okay.. I'll text her" Cyrus said and took out his phone. TJ just shrugged. He never got too worried for Buffy unless it was serious. He knew she could handle herself most of the time. As they waited, the bell of the door rang and in came Jonah Beck. As soon as he saw TJ and Cyrus, he smiled and came to sit with them. 

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Jonah asked. TJ had become visibly tense, but sighed "waiting on Buffy.. But she's late.. " he grumbled, not really wanting to talk to Jonah. 

"Oh.. I see. So you and Buffy, are you guys a thing?" He asked TJ. Cyrus looked up with wide eyes and laughed a little. "Uh.. Actually Jonah, TJ doesn't.. Like girls.. Like me" he said. Jonah just nodded. 

"Yeah, I know you're gay, but I didn't expect TJ to be. I guess we don't see a lot of gay sports dudes.. But that's good that you're open about it. Are you guys currently with anyone?"

TJ raised an eyebrow and grabbed Cyrus' hand, holding it up, but Jonah's expression didn't change. "Oh that's cool! I'm glad you guys have such a close friendship!" He said, completely oblivious. 

Cyrus Shook his head "jonah me and TJ are dating each other.. " it was silent for a moment... 

"OHH! wow, how did I not notice that before!" Jonah Shook his head and leaned back, smiling. "Well.. Tj is very lucky"

And that's when TJ stood up. "Okay! Buffy obviously isn't coming so.. I should leave" he slid out of the booth and let go of Cyrus' hand, walking out of the store

Cyrus frowned and looked at Jonah "I'm sorry, I should probably go after him. Nice seeing you, Jonah" he said and rushed out of the store. TJ had walked a good ways, being taller than Cyrus. But Cyrus Ran after him, eventually catching up and grabbing TJ's arm. 

"Tj! Woah.. Okay.. One moment.. " he said, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and noticed TJ's eyes looked puffy. 

"What..? Tj.. Are you crying..?" He asked softly. His boyfriend just looked away. "Just leave it alone, cyrus. I'm fine" but Cyrus wasn't dumb. He was stubborn and adored TJ, obviously he wasn't gonna stop. 

"Tj.. Why are you crying? What happened? Is it because of Buffy?" He asked. He didn't understand what could've possibly upset him. 

"Cyrus.. I.. Jonah didn't know we were dating.. " he whispered. Cyrus then smiled and laughed a bit. "He's Jonah. He takes a while to catch on, don't worry.. " but TJ wasn't finding it funny. 

"No one sees us together.. You're amazing Cyrus, and.. You're too good for me. Hell, you liked Jonah.. Why didn't you go for him? He's single, why haven't you taken your shot with him? Instead of someone like me.. We're completely opposite in every way.. Height.. Sports.. Attitude.. Why me? What's so great about me.. ?"

Wow. Cyrus didn't expect this from TJ, but he understood his boyfriend's worries. Cyrus thought the same. Tj was athletic and handsome, and cyrus couldn't understand why he'd be with someone like himself when surely there were other guys much better looking. 

"Tj.. I don't wanna date a copy of myself. I want you. I wanna date someone who can teach me things and let me teach them.. I like that we don't like the same things. I mean, I enjoy watching your basketball games. I wouldn't be able to watch you if I was playing as well" he pointed out. "And I like that you're taller and stronger.. You make me feel safe.. And your attitude has changed. Not completely, but a lot. Tj, I love you. You. Not Jonah. Not anyone else. I adore you.. " he whispered. 

TJ smiled and wiped his eyes, laughing "wow.. I'm a mess.. " cyrus nodded I'm agreement. "But hey, a hot mess.. And all mine.. " he wrapped his arms around TJ and hugged him tightly. "Dont let these thoughts get you down. I don't care what anyone says. I love being your boyfriend, even if we don't have everything in common. And also.. Don't be afraid to cry or pour tour heart out to me. I'm here to help and listen. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didnt listen?"

Tj smiled "thanks, babe.. I love you too... Sorry for this.. "

"Hey, don't be sorry.. Now.. Since our buffy date isn't happening, how about we go swing?" Cyrus suggested. 

"Race you there?"

"Or.. You could carry me?"

TJ just rolled his eyes, lifting Cyrus up. "You're lucky I love you"

"Yeah.. But I'm the lucky one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I've been gone, applying to college is stressful. Anyways, sorry this chapter isn't the best, I'm getting back into it.


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's the author. I'm sorry for another one of these notes because I know that you guys were probably hoping for another chapter. And if this is your first time reading the story than you're probably just confused. I'm not going to be updating for a while, and I have no idea how long that's going to be. 

It could be days, weeks, and after worst, months. I'm hoping that it won't last month's though and knowing myself it probably won't. 

I will try not to get too personal but the reason is because this past week I have been extremely depressed. I was in a relationship for almost 3 years and we are currently on a break and it's caused me to go into a downward spiral. I don't feel like myself and I honestly kind of feel like I'm having a slow mental breakdown that gets worse every day. 

I love the stories that I write because I really enjoy writing but I haven't even been motivated to do that. So I will be taking a break. I haven't been having the best thoughts and honestly I kind of just need time to myself. 

I hope you guys understand and I am truly sorry, but I will be back. This is not a forever thing. Just bare with me. 

And if any of you guys are struggling with harmful thoughts or depressive thoughts then please reach out to someone. You are all amazing and you are all important even if you maybe don't feel like you are. All of you have meaning, and things get better, even if it takes a while. 

Thank you. 

❤️

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot for now. I have a few more ideas so if people like the story I might make it a full story.


End file.
